


Clexa moment from twitter/tumblre/facebook/everywhere

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Suspicious....are the authers trying to kill us. [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, saving Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's being beaten, but not for long. How long has it taken them to realise anything anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa moment from twitter/tumblre/facebook/everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so as you're all well aware, every social media website had literally just exploded from all the Clexaness going on, and I really wanted to put into account everything I've seen and what I think is happening.   
> p.s. I may have added an earlier post from lexa-somethin or other (can't remember their name soz).

 Her time as a wild card had ended, she'd slowly coped more and more with the amount of human contact and it helped a lot.

 She had recently managed to get the red die out of her hair, and she was looking more like her old self, although internally she was far from.

 Living on the outskirts of the grounder camp had served it's purpose of reacquainting her with physical contact, it had allowed her to entertain the idea of actually seeing The Heda, hearing her. But before that could happen she would need to get anger management. Much of her anger boiled up at the mere thought of the retreating brunette hair many months ago; but it also pained her in a way, to see the sigh of remorse leave The Heda's lips as she was turning round.

 Much of her time was spent fending for herself, although she was talking to villagers and campers, she still desired the thought of providing for herself, and herself only.

 That was what she was going to do earlier on in the morning. She had actually gotten lost about half way through to the fishing spot she preferred, by a set trail made by something much heavier than herself or any other person. The trail was about a foot across and twigs and branches were snapped up to head height, where it suddenly turned into over head shrubbery, the likes of which was thick enough to keep most of the day light out and make it appear to be dawn instead.

 It had piked her curiosity and she'd decided 'why not, I like adventure' and followed the path.

 There were large warning signs all the way through the passage, such as a bullet here, an ancient, dried patch of blood there. But her stubbornness won through and she carried on regardless.

 The passage opened out onto a flat plain of grass, encased by large evergreen hedges, it appeared to be like a game field if she remembered correctly from the books she'd read back on the ark. There were two posts on either side of the grass and at one edge of the field where it opened out onto a grey. flatter surface were benches and tables.

 After inspecting the area a little longer, she decided it was pointless just standing there and ventured out onto the soft green blades. The grey surface came properly into view and it looked to be like lots of little stones all welded together. Like asphalt.

 She shook her head and looked up, a frown settling as she took in what appeared to be a square of the surface, seemingly disappearing. The far side to her opened out to three more squares much like the closest. She could clearly see steps leading down and it took her a moment to realise they lead to no-where, just steps for ornamental use.

 What struck her as odd, however, was the fact that the place was barren. The occasional bird would fly over, deadly silent and then nothing, just her and the steps and the field.

 She had walked to about a metre within the edge of the steps and inspected the far side, she could see stone square pots with bushes sprouting from the tops and passed that two buildings spanning the entire length parallel to the steps up to the edges surrounding the field. There was a gap about 5 metres across between the two buildings from which a dull day-yellow light peaked through. The light was too bright to see what was on the other side, but she'd be blown if she didn't go see what was there.

 She got down about three steps before a rustling behind her was audible. It sounded like was traipsing through the undergrowth in a forest with lead boots on and bits of metal attached to every available loop on their trousers.

 She turned round in time to see a fist flying towards her face, and a loud crunch rung through the air as the shock of the blow caught her off guard, she fell forward onto her hands and knees stunned by the shock, blood dribbling out of her nose and over her upper lip.

 She felt a boot connect with her ribs and she was kicked over onto her back. Another boot came down over her other side while a fist landed against her thigh on the right.

 The attacks rained down upon her carried on for an agonising few minutes, of the blonde being beaten and kicked about. The one on her right brought a fist down against her hip and the other took the chance to punch her face again, when her hands shot down to her side. She rolled around trying to evade the blows and her reprieve finally came when they suddenly stilled.

 She heard two dull thuds and then the attackers fell to the ground, laying unconscious for a moment. Steps resounded down, past her in a hurried pace, they drew to a stop before the sound of cloth in the air sounded and a sickening metal on flesh reached the blonde's ears.

 The same noise could be heard for a following few seconds along with a few soft grunts from unknown voices.

 She had noticed the two who once lain beside her had gotten up and were creeping towards her saviour. One moment a grunt of effort from a familiar voice, the next a slap as something hitting the solid surface with force sounded and the steps neared her. They were quick and flighty when ascending the stairs

 Firm hands checked her for injuries, and the blonde just let it happen. She had squeezed her eyes shut tight from the moment her reprieve had arrived and just took in the sounds of the fight.

 It was clear the thugs were no match for her saviour and the strong arms that helped her up were unquestionable.

 She peeled her eyes open to find Lexa, worry present on her usually stoic face. She looked much older and weathered than she should for a twenty-odd year old should be.

 Clarke couldn't help the little smirk that splayed on her lips as The Commander took her into open arms, sealing her in a tight safe circle. She buried her face into the crook of her neck before edging out again and breathing a sigh of relief, pulling away and cupping both cheeks; she felt Lexa's hands slide to her waist as the blonde's hand drifted to the back of her neck. She looked into Lexa's eyes, barely believing this was real, all her anger melting away at seeing the absolutely delighted smile spread on her face.

 She leaned their foreheads together before closing her eyes and sighing, breathing in the woody, musky scent of Lexa.

 "God I've missed you." She breathed out, not caring if she sounded needy.

 "Who is this god you speak of? I shall fight him, if he dare take you away." The blonde opened her eyes, only just realising she was, in fact, joking. Somehow Lexa and joking didn't make sense in the same sentence.

 She rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette in, a long frenzied kiss ensuing. The battle of tongues and barely contained moans ceased however, when Clarke couldn't contain her smile any longer. Here grin was passed on to Lexa and they both just stood there grinning at each other, happy and content about the fact that the other was stood infront of them.

 "I don't think I can stand for much longer you know." This voiced fact was backed by the sudden stumble forward as her legs gave way.

 "Well then, I had better get you back to camp. If you will allow me Clarke of the sky people?" Clarke nodded, yawned and promptly fell into Lexa's form, once again burying her face into the warmth of Lexa. The brunette chuckled to herself and picked the blonde up, aiming to get back to camp to get the blonde seen to.


End file.
